Our Present
by james-mashigh
Summary: Un solo error puede cambiar toda una vida.-Kames/Kogan/Jarlos
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Kendall pov

James se tiro encima mío y comenzó a besarme como un loco, comenzó a quitarme la ropa, me quito la camisa y la lanzo al suelo, bajo mi cremallera y me quito los pantalones, quede solo en bóxer luego fue mi turno le quite la camisa a james, su cuerpo me encanta tiene una forma esplendida y un abdomen musculoso, no podía resistir mas pero sabía que tenía que seguir le quite los pantalones y los dos quedamos en bóxer.

-Hazlo Kendall, lame como solo tú lo haces-

Me ordeno, no dude ni un poco tome la base de su pene y acerque mis labios a él, comenzó dándole besos alrededor mientras mi mano subía y bajaba, tome su pene en mi boca llenándolo de saliva , comenzó a mover mi cabeza arriba y abajo mientras James gemía de placer y enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello.

-detente Kendall- me dijo empujando mi cabeza hacia adelante para poder sacar su pene de mi boca, me recostó sobre la cama de nuevo y empezó a besar todo mi cuerpo.

-Ya estás listo amor- me dijo mirándome mientras acariciaba mi abdomen.

-Hazlo ya james- en ese momento james tomo mis caderas y las hazlo mientras el se levantaba y se podía de rodillas enfrente de mí, me dio la vuelta e introdujo un dedo en mi entrada, el dolor me hizo gemir más.

-Ah! James, mas- James sonrió pícaramente introduciendo su dedo con más fuerza.

-Eres muy impaciente Kendo- me dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para abrí el cajón de la mesa de noche.

-Kendall, ya no hay condones...-

-No importa-

-Estas seguro? Sabes que te dolerá…-

-SI james estoy seguro solo hazlo ya…AH!- solté un grito de placer, James retiro su dedo y posiciono su pene en mi entrada, lo introdujo con un empujón haciendo gemir de placer y dolor, al principio lo hizo despacio pero después lo hizo más rápido y más fuerte.

-James...voy a. Me voy a – gemí mientras el seguía empujando, james me tomo de la cadera con una mano y tomo mi pene con la otra, sentí ese cosquilleo en mi interior y supe que estaba por llegar al clímax podía sentir que Jame sestaba por llegar también podía oír su respiración agitada en mi espalda.

-Kendall…AH!- sentí como Jame se puso tenso mientras se venía dentro de mí, sentirlo dentro de mí me hizo venirme a mí también llenando la mano de james y mi abdomen con mi semen.

Después de algunos segundos James salió de dentro de mí y se recostó junto a mí.

-Eso fue lo mejor…Te amo Kendall- me miro tiernamente y le sonreí.

-Yo también te amo James...-

Después de eso nos acomodamos en la cama y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Kendall POV

En la mañana siguiente me desperté debido a un dolor "ahí" el dolor era tan fuerte que me despertó, me moví varias veces en la cama para ver si me podía acomodar de manera que ya no me doliera tanto, después de unos cuantos minutos moviéndome el dolor desapareció, di un suspiro de alivio porque ya no me dolía, apenas estaba tratando de dormirme de nuevo cuando mi teléfono sonó

"El ruido va a despertar a James" me dije mientras movía mi brazo para alcanzar el celular que estaba sonando y vibrando en la mesita de noche.

-¿Hola?- dije sonando un poco fastidiado-¿Quién habla?-

-Kendall! Soy yo, Logan! –

-Oh Hola Logan- ¿Qué quiere Logan a estas horas?-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien estoy bien Kendall, solo llamaba para ver si querías salir hoy con migo. Ya sabes comer algo, caminar platicar ese tipo de cosas…Como en los viejos tiempos-

-Bueno... es qué yo…- Me que callado y mire a james recostado en la cama, Hace mucho que no veía a Logan, salir con él no está mal ¿oh si? Después de todo él es nuestro amigo…

-Está bien Logan-

-¿En serio?, Digo está bien paso por ti en unos ¿30 minutos?-

-Si está bien-

-bueno entonces, Adiós te veo luego Kenny-

-Adiós Logan- Logan me llamo Kenny…Nadie me había llamado así excepto James oírlo salir de la boca de Logan se sentía extraño, tal vez solo lo dijo jugando…

Colgué el teléfono me levante y me metí a la ducha, me sentía sucio, sudado y además tenía mi propio semen en mi abdomen, de veras necesitaba una ducha.

Después de ducharme me prepare un desayuno ligero de pan tostado y le escribí una nota a James diciéndole que lo vería mas tarde, termine mi pan tostado y deje la nota en la mesita de noche, le di a James un suave beso en la frente y después me senté en la sala para esperar a Logan.

Después de unos minutos el timbre sonó y me levante para abrir la puerta.

-Hola Logan-

-Hola Kendall! ¿Estás listo?-

-Si Vamos-

Me acerque al auto de Logan y él se apresuró para abrirme la puerta.

-Eres todo un caballero- Le dije mientras me subía al auto.

-Por supuesto- Dijo el cerrando la puerta, él se subido al auto y nos fuimos.

No mucho después de que Logan arrancara el auto el dolor regreso y no pude evitar dar un salto en el asiento.

-OUCH!- grite haciendo que Logan se sobre saltar mientras conducía.

-Kendall ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto.

-Si Logan estoy bien- Le mentí.

Logan no sabía que yo y James estábamos juntos, tenía miedo de decírselo, siempre que tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo me entraba el miedo por lo que Logan fuera a decir o pensar, tal vez hoy es el día correcto para decírselo…

Logan POV

Dios, no puedo creer que Kendall acepto a salir con migo, él y yo no habíamos salido juntos solo desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que el empezó a salir con James, Kendall cree que yo no lo se pero lo eh sabido desde el principio, lo eh sabido desde aquella noche…

*flash-back*

"Era noche de fiesta, estábamos cansados y queríamos salir, olvidarnos de todo, habíamos escogido ir a un club, Carlos desapareció desde que llegamos, yo me sente en la barra para poder pedir algo junto con Kendall y James, los tragos no paraban de llegar después de unos cuantos minutos James estaba hablando babosadas consigo mismo y Kendall se me insinuaba al parecer fui el único al que no le afectaron los tragos.

-Hey Logan, relájate un poco…-Me dijo Kendall poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro para evitar caer.

-Ya estas borracho Kendo-

-No, no lo estoy, vamos Logan relájate diviértete un poco-me dijo susurrándome al oído mientras si mano acariciaba mi nuca.

-Kendall…-

-¿Qué pasa Logan?-

-Kendall… Yo…- Me quede a media palabra ya que Kendall empezó a rozar sus labios contra mi cuello dando pequeños besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_-Loggie…-_

_En ese momento me di cuenta si todo salía bien no iríamos a casa, Kendall me seguiría coqueteando, me metería a su cama y el haría el resto…_

_Todo estaría bien._

_-Hola Kendo-_

_-Hola James, Jimmy, Jaime, Jamesy- Kendall me soltó y se acercó a James. Kendall y James eran muy unidos y lo compartían todo y eso me llenaba de rabia._

_-Ya vámonos Kendo- dijo James agarrando la mano de Kendall y arrastrándolo hacia la salida. No pude detenerlos, la gente se juntó en la puerta justo después de que saliera, Carlos regreso después de unos minutos y dijo que estaba harto y que quería irse._

_-¿Dónde están Kendall y James?-_

_-Ya se fueron a casa hace como ¿30 minutos?—_

_-Bueno lo que sea, ya llame a un taxi-_

_El taxi llego por nosotros y nos fuimos a casa, en esos tiempos todos vivíamos juntos en un pequeño apartamento de renta un poco lejos del club a donde habíamos ido, el viaje fue largo o al menos a si me pareció, todo el tiempo que duramos del club a la casa me la pase pensando en Kendall, tal vez el y James no hicieron nada, tal vez Kendall me está esperando…_

_Entramos al apartamento con dificultad ya que estaba oscuro, Carlos estaba tan cansado que se desplomo en el sofá más cercano y empezó a roncar instantáneamente, yo me fui a mi cuarto y en el camino escuche una serie de ruidos provenientes del cuarto de James, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que la abrí un poco para poder ver, Ese fue el momento en el que mi ánimo se cayó hasta los suelos, Kendall estaba debajo de James mientras este besaba su abdomen ambos estaban en bóxer._

_-James…AH!- Gimió Kendall cuando James empezó a frotar su mano contra el bulto en los boxes de Kendall._

_Eso era suficiente, me aleje de la puerta y me fui a mi cuarto._

_*Fin del Flash-back*_

No era justo, yo amo a Kendall con todo mi ser debería de haber sido Yo.

-OUCH!- Kendall se quejó de repente haciéndome saltar en mi asiento

-Kendall ¿estás bien?-

-Si estoy bien Logan-

Me dijo, Su voz es como un canto de ángeles para mí, me encantaría oír esas dulce voz gritar mi nombre, me gustaría besar sus labios hasta que queden hinchados, me gustaría ver esos ojos verdes mientras él me satisface con su boca, me gustaría…

-Logan, ¿Logan a dónde vamos?-

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por esa dulce voz.

-Podemos ir a donde tú quieras-

Le dije mirando a los ojos y sonriéndole, él se sonrojo y aorta su mirada de la mía rápidamente. Sonreí al ver como se sonrojaba.

-¿A dónde quieres ir Kendall?- le dije mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-No sé tú me invitaste- dijo aún más sonrojado, no pude evitar reír como un tonto, la verdad no sabía a donde ir por que no esperaba que el aceptara salir conmigo.

Después de un rato de conducir pensé en ir a comer algo, Kendall dijo que si a la idea así que lo deje escoger un restaurante de pizza que estaba cercas del centro.

**General POV (James y Carlos)**

Carlos estaba levantándose de la cama cuando el zumbido de su celular resonó en sus oídos, era su alarma.

-Ugh...- Carlos se levantó de la cama con dificultad había estado hablando con logan toda la noche sobre como planeaba llevar a Kendall a algún lugar alejado de la ciudad para poder confesarle su amor, la idea le había encanto y accedió a ayudarlo siempre y cuando el pasara el día con james, Carlos amaba a james con todo su corazón así como logan amaba a Kendall.

Carlos siempre había sido reservado sobre sus sentimientos nadie sabía lo que sentía por james ni siquiera logan, todo era confuso para él siempre le habían interesado las chicas, cuando su interés por los hombres surgió no le dijo a nadie como lo habían hecho Kendall y james, su amor por james era platónico él sabía que james nunca lo vería como alguien digno de ser su novio.

-vamos Carlos tu puedes hacerlo...-se dijo así mismo mientras marcaba el número de james.

-¿Ho...Hola?- james se oía cansado y adormilado.

-si hola james... Soy Carlos, te desperté?-

-oh hola Carlos, no claro que no ya estaba por levantarme de todos modos, ¿que necesitas?-

- me preguntaba qué harías hoy-

-bueno pues yo...-James volteo a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a Kendall pero él no estaba, miro hacia la mesita de noche donde había una nota, la tomo y leyó el mensajete veo después.

-¿James estas ahí?- Carlos pregunto con voz preocupada.

-Que...ah así aquí estoy Carlos-

-Bueno entonces ¿tienes algo que hacer o estas ocupado o algo así?, Porque rente una película, rente "Apocalipsis 2: el regreso del mutante" y pensé que podía ir a tu apartamento y verla contigo, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos-

-Eh…Esta bien Carlos-

-¿DE VERDAD? Digo oh está bien entonces ¿voy a tu casa en unos minutos? Tengo que pasar por las sodas y las palomitas esto será en verdad genial-

-Ha ha Si Carlos te espero- "Como en los viejos tiempos" pensó James.

-Bueno entonces te veo después adiós-

-Adiós Carlos-

Carlos no lo podía creer estaba frenético todo el tiempo que paso cambiándose de ropa y alistando la película no dejo de pensar en James "James dijo que si, DIJO QUE SI" no dejaba de repetirse esas palabras mientras compraba las sodas y chucherías en la tienda.

Cuando Carlos llego a la puerta del hogar de James todavía no podía creerlo, toco la puerta y espero a que alguien la abriera y cuando esta se abrió ahí estaba James, tan guapo y apuesto como siempre.

-Hola Carlos, tanto son verte ya te extrañaba- Dijo James dándole un abrazo a Carlos.

-Si James tanto tiempo-

-Bueno ¿estás listo para nuestro día de películas?-

-Listo- Dijo Carlos entrando por la puerta hacia la sala de James. "Muy listo" se dijo Carlos a si mismo mientras James cerraba la puerta.


End file.
